sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marowak
Marowak (マロワック, Marowakku) is a Ground-type Bone Keeper Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of a Cubone starting at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Jimmy Zoppi (both English and Japanese) After its evolution from Cubone, Marowak is much larger and more powerful. Marowak has a spike located on its tail, but no longer has the two spikes on its back. On its stomach, Marowak is very light brown in color, as opposed to most of the rest of its body, which is a darker brown. Unlike Cubone, Marowak’s head is now composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. Marowak can no longer remove the skull, as it is now a direct body part. Marowak’s jaw is composed of bone, dissimilarly to Cubone, and its nostrils are located on the nose of the skull. Its eyes are now brown, and are also located on the skull. Despite the many changes upon evolution from Cubone, Marowak remains bipedal. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 99.2 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Marowak are well known for ferocity with their bone clubs, from which they derive their title as the Bone Keeper Pokémon. Because Marowak has a limited pool of abilities, the species became well acquainted with using bones are weapons. Often in battle, Marowak will viciously swing the bone at foes, and they have been known to throw the bones like boomerangs for long range attack. Marowak also retains Cubone’s ability to learn Ice- and Fire attacks through Technical Machines, and is notorious for having a very high defense. Also, Marowak, and its pre-evolution, Cubone, are the only known Pokémon that learn Bone Club and Bonemerang. Behavior Upon evolution, Marowak has overcome the grief of its mother's passing. Now ferocious and violent, Marowak is an adept combatant, and uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Marowak have also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others. Habitat Being a Ground-type Pokémon, Marowak lives in mountains to test their skills. One is likely to encounter a Marowak in Kanto, although they have been found in Johto and Unova as well. Diet Major appearances Marowak first appeared in Bad to the Bone under the ownership of Otoshi, who had recently got his Gym Badges stolen by Team Rocket. The Marowak left Otoshi because it felt that if he lost his Badges, he lost the respect Marowak had for him. Marowak finally decided to come back and help its Trainer when he battled Team Rocket to get his Badges back. In The Ole' Berate and Switch!, Oriba used a Marowak in a fake tournament that was created by Team Rocket. Luana, the Gym Leader of Kumquat Island, used a Marowak and an Alakazam against Ash's Pikachu and Charizard in Pokémon Double Trouble. Other Minor appearances A Marowak appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. Marowak also appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Marowak appeared in Showdown at Linoone. During the first round of the Hoenn League in From Brags to Riches, Morrison's opponent, Gavin, used a Marowak and a Machamp against Morrison's Gligar and Growlithe. At the start of Gymbaliar!, Jessie faced an opponent named Jeffrey with a Marowak. It defeated her Dustox. A Marowak under the ownership of a Coordinator appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a Cubone for the Double Performance required during the Hearthome Contest. Halverson used a Marowak in Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Marowak appeared in a flashback Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. A Marowak made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Marowak, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, appeared in The Mandrin Island Miss-Match. Pokédex entry Marowak, Bone Keeper Pokémon. The evolved form of Cubone. Despite its small size, its offensive and defensive strength is impressive. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon